A day in town with the family
Toshi Ranbo The Day After The Tournament Kitsuki Daisuke brought the noodle-laden chopsticks to his mouth, careful not to spill anything on the fine kimono he had won at the tournament, that his mother had insisted he wear. He was still alternating between glowing with pride and wishing to disappear into a deep dark hole when he remembered everyone’s eyes on him after the simultaneous strike that ended the iaijutsu competition with joint champions. This is why, he thought, I want to be a *masked* hero. Today, the day after, had been a whirlwind of delights. His family, who had made the long journey south from the Dragon lands where his father was a Magistrate in order to watch him compete, had arrived early at the college to whisk him away to celebrate his victory. His older brother, Noboru, his shaved forehead still pale from his recent gempukku, had grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. Saburo, instead of being his usual bratty self, gawped at the the impressive façade of the College and the fine robes of the passers-by. Little Natsuko had just shrieked with delight and rushed to hug him around the knees, grinning up at him until he tweaked her nose the way she liked. After his father had gravely asked Yasuki Terumasa-sensei for permission to take Daisuke off for the day, and Yasuki-sensei had equally gravely given it, they had gone to the early Kabuki show. To his delight it was one of his favourite stories, based on the tales of the famous Emerald Magistrate Kitsuki Tadashi. There were costume changes, exciting fight scenes, and devastating quips from Tadashi as he forced the corrupt city governor to confess to his crimes. Daisuke loved every second of it. Now they were in a room at a fine tea-house for their meal, which just happened to consist of many of his favourite foods, done in the Dragon Clan style he missed so much. Noboru had made a point of deferring to him, as the hero of the hour. When did I stop being the bratty younger brother? Daisuke wondered. Then he wondered if he would ever do the same for young Saburo. Natsuko dozed in his mother’s lap. “You did well yesterday,” his father said suddenly. Daisuke did his best to conceal his surprise, and not choke on his noodles. He saw the slightest softening of his father’s expression, and realised that today’s activities hadn’t been his mother’s idea, but his father’s. He swallowed his noodles, and took a sip of tea to cover his reaction. “Iaijutsu is a useful skill for an investigator,” his father continued, as if he hadn’t seen anything, although Daisuke doubted that was true. “But I hope you have not been neglecting your other studies.” “No, Father.” He paused. “Well, no, I have. I wished to do well in the tournament, for the College, and my family.” And you, he didn’t say. “But…” His father watched him, with the neutral expression Daisuke knew an interrogator would use so the suspect would feel compelled to fill the silence. “But,” Daisuke continued, “I wish I could have been sure if the Spider had truly been trying his best. I could not read him completely.” His father nodded slowly, and took a sip of his own tea. “I agree. I was too far away to be sure. I believe with the aid of that fine shinai you may have prevailed regardless of the Susumu boy’s intentions. I think, however, you should strive to ensure that next time you will be sure.” Daisuke nodded, feeling his conviction reinforced., mentally preparing to redouble his studies. His father put down his teacup, and turned to face his son. “You must understand, that the next time might not involve bamboo blades. These are dangerous times, and this is a dangerous place.” Daisuke remembered a brief look between Yasuki-sensei and his father that morning, as well as how swiftly Yasuki-sensei had hustled the College students back to the dormitory after the last duels had finished, in that total victory for the College. Daisuke thought back to the exchange, analysing it as his sensei, Kitsuki Tomomi had taught him. *I entrust him to you*, Yasuki-sensei gaze had said. *I understand*, his father’s slight nod had said. *I am a trained Magistrate, and his uncle is with us as well* And then they had bowed. Daisuke swallowed another sip of tea, worried. “By the time you have the honour of attending the Winter Court,” his father continued, “I hope you will have absorbed more of Tomomi-sensei’s wisdom. I wish I could attempt to go with you, but I will be taken up with duties at the Clan Court at Last Glance Castle, as will your brother.” He frowned, a gesture of concern Daisuke could not remember ever seeing before. “I dislike leaving you alone in a Spider court, but…” Suddenly a pair of chopsticks darted in to steal a slice of pickled radish from Daisuke’s tray. Uncle Reizo popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed meditatively. “I wonder what I will be doing then,” he said after a moment. “Perhaps I should see what strings I still have left to pull. And if I cannot actually attend myself, well, who knows where and old retired samurai might end up when the snows fall…” Category:Stories